mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Feliz
Felicia Tala Altin, better known as Feliz, is the one of the two know Asian characters in the roleplay. She is known to be a rather sarcastic and sassy character, who often trashtalks anybody who annoys her. Alongside with Minho, she Asian and is the only person who can speak three different languages as well as English which include French, Tagalog and some Korean. She is known to curse in Tagalog, which according to her is her first language. She knows some Spanish, but isn't fluent in the language. In the roleplay, she is being controlled by Milky_Tea_356. Physical Appearance • Feliz's face is spoiled by her blind left eye. • Feliz is the typical asian image, with brown eyes and black hair. However, she hates having long hair and eventually cut it to jaw-length to suit her tastes. • Feliz is the only known character who only has one eye. Her left eye was blinded after a fight with a crank. She ended up covering it up with an eyepatch and rarely talks about it as it was the only fight that she lost to a Crank. • Feliz typically wears dirty jeans, ankle boots, a bomber jacket that she stole and a cream vest. On the occasion, she ties a tartan shirt around her waist and sometimes uses her brother's scarf to keep her hair of her face, but primarily has it around her mouth to stop herself from breathing sand and dust in. Weapons • Feliz prefers to fight from long range • Feliz is often seen using her bow to shoot down enemies • Her only close-range weapon is her gun. • She dislikes using a shotgun, but is skilled with a Sniper Rifle because of her immaculate aim. •Being a Glader, Feliz knows how to use a spear. However, she doesn't have enough muscle in her arm to throw it very far, so she rarely uses the weapon. Backstory Not much is known about her early childhood except that Feliz was born as a twin in Chong Hua hospital in the city of Cebu in the Philippines on the 30th May. Her unamed twin sister ended up dying a week later, making Feliz the surving daughter. Later on in life, the Altin family fell into a large amount of debt and lost their house. Feliz grew up on the streets of the slums of Cebu, stealing and pickpocketing to make a living. It was rare for her to get caught as she was so small from the small amount of food she was eating and had quick feet. Sometime in her childhood, her younger brother, James, was born. The family managed to scrape enough money together to ensure that Feliz, James and Joshua, her father, could move to London. Several months later, her mother Janna joined them in England and Feliz finally had a decent and normal childhood. However, the happiness was short lived. Feliz's father Joshua became involved in a car accident when he was killed by a car whilst cyling home from work to have dinner with his family. The young Felicia was the person who opened up the front door to the police and learned of her father's death. Feliz's mother Janna, however, didn't stay a widow for long. She remarried to an Irish man named Darragh, who often abused Feliz. This scarred the young girl for life and would cause her to have major trust issues later on in life. Janna also suffered abuse from her new husband and eventually ended up abandoning her own son and daughter to escape, moving back to Cebu. Feliz never saw her mother again, let alone say a last goodbye. Feliz fell into a state of depression, failing in school, having suicidal thoughts. She ended up having to secretly go to a Family Abuse group that had been set up in her school to be able to cope, the only thing kepping her from killing herself being her younger brother James, to which she has promised to protect at all costs. This promise ended up costing James his own life, when the Sun Flares hit and the Flare killed the world's population. Feliz and James were now surviving out on their own, having not seen a single alive person in weeks, maybe even months. Feliz has been searching for a toy to give to the young James, when a crank attacked her brother. She was able to kill the crank unscathed, but to her horror found her brother bleeding in the shoulder, from where he had been bitten by the Crank. Feliz ended up shooting her own brother to save him from turning, as she knew that he was fearful of becoming a crank. Later on, Feliz was taken in by WICKED and the rest, as they say, is history. Additional Information • She can do a voice impression of almost anyone, including Minho. • She killed her younger brother, James, after he was bitten by a crank. She still wishes he was alive. • Feliz is deaf in her right ear, after she caught an ear infection when she was two years old. She hasn't told anyone this yet. • She swears at everyone that pisses her off. • She secretly loves Shakira, and her perfect date would be to go to a Shakira concert. • She accidently started a minor ship when she winked at Ark. • She can read minds, which proves to be a very helpful ability. • Feliz is loosely based off Clementine from the Walking Dead and Min-seo from Butterfly Soup. • At the start, Feliz was actually African, described to have a frizzy afro. However, she was later changed to Asian, or more specifically, Filipino. • Her first name means happy in Spanish, her middle name is the name of the Filipino goddess of the moon and evening star and her last name is Turkish. • Feliz does not understand ASL. • Feliz is the only person in her family whose name does not begin with the letter 'J'. •Feliz is the only female Asian character in the Roleplay. • Feliz self-taught herself how to make a simple pipe bomb. This skill came in handy whilst defending the berg from attack. • Feliz’s father taught his daughter how to use a bow and arrow a day before he was to be involved in a car accident. Being his daughter, Feliz worked hard to fulfill his dream of seeing a child of his become a strong archer, which is exactly what Joshua wished to be as a child but was unable to because of his poor family background. • Feliz was named after Milky_Tea_356’s cousin Johanna Feliz Yap • Feliz’s nosebleed when she uses her mind reading abilities too much comes from Eleven from Stranger Things • Feliz is actually a nerd, being able to complete any complicate math equation in her head in a matter of seconds. • Feliz has a fear of dogs, which was established as soon as a street dog in the Philippines chased after her with its teeth bared. This is why she prefers to avoid Will’s dog Flare whenever she possibly can. Quotes • "All I'm saying is, I like what I see." • "But I'm not looking at a man, am I? I'm looking at a Sound of Fucking Music Reject." • "Oh, you sing too? Same! Do-re-mi-fa-so-shucking done with you." • "You wanna know what a shank is? It's defenition is Y.O.U." • "You calling me ugly? Sorry shank, but I ain't a bloody mirror." • "Mess with me again, shank, and I'll shuck you up better than Guy Fawkes screwing up on Bonfire Night!" • "Oh look guys, it's one of the 'Ivy Three'! Not the Greenie, not the Gay one but the one you never see." • "Dammit! That's so smart I should have thought of that!" • "I killed my own brother! I lived on the streets of the Philippines for the majority of my childhood! I was abused by a stepfather who was meant to make my family whole again! My own mother left me to the abuse of a monster in my own home because she couldn't take it anymore! You have no idea what I've been through!" • "You'll never know why I did what I did." Category:Appearance Category:Weapons Category:Relationships